The Gods
The gods of Faerstice are immortal beings of great power. They regularly take part in events on the material plane, most notably through acts such as the ascendance of certain races and the punishment of the Humbling. The most powerful gods are worshiped by a huge assortment of creatures, and these particular gods make up Pallisian Pantheon. There are a huge number of demigods, but their power is dwarfed by the main pantheon. These 17 gods rule the whole of Faerstice according to their whims, though they do sometimes form a council to deliberate on matters of great import to them all. When it comes to conflict, most of the gods typically fall onto two sides of an ideological divide over intervention. Clauster the Host, Shardonna, Gubash, Keyldynan, Ranten Thistleback, Valdric Teztine, Zephyr Spearwind, and Kraggok form one side of the divide. They typically want the Material Plane to be left alone, as they do not want to meddle with it further. They still grant boons to mortals and nudge here and there, but they do their best to stay out of the affairs of mortals. Though many of this group had a greater hand in actually creating the Material Plane, they generally tend to not create new life within the plane for fear of upsetting the already tenuous balance. Dalkus Roban, Sir Talsden, Libbok, Puggrimizyl, Raltazan, the Copper God, the Mindweaver, and the Mistress make up the other side of the divide. They are more interested in directly affecting the Material Plane. They use their powers to create new creatures to roam the world and try to impact the direction of the mortal races. Xylmus is an outlier in this divide, and he will work with whichever side he feels like during a particular time. As such, most of the other gods do not even consult him on their plans, since he will simply change his mind at random intervals. There are many demigods who serve the main deities. Many uncivilized creatures worship lesser gods outside of the main pantheon, or they simply worship any god who gives them the least bit of power. Each god rules over their own plane of existence: * Clauster the Host: Deity of the Plane of Indulgence. Patron of entertainers and hedonists. * Dalkus Roban: Deity of the Plane of Invention. Patron of gnomes and inventors. * Gubash: Deity of the Water Plane. Patron of the denizens of the oceans. * Keyldynan: Deity of the Fertility Plane. Patron of elves and fey creatures. * Kraggok: Deity of the Plane of War. Patron of orcs, half-orcs, and soldiers. * Libbok: Deity of the Nightmare Plane. Patron of creatures who feed upon fear. * Puggrimizyl: Deity of the Shifting Plane. Patron of aberrations and some shapeshifters. * Raltazan: Deity of the Fire Plane. Patron of draconic creatures, blacksmiths, and those who crave power. * Ranten Thistleback: Deity of the Earth Plane. Patron of mountain dwarves, miners, and underground creatures. * Shardonna: Deity of the Plane of Death. Patron of necromancers and those who believe in fate. * Sir Talsden: Deity of the Plane of Civilization. Patron of noble creatures, politicians, and some humans. * The Copper God: Deity of the Hoard Plane. Patron of greedy creatures and dragons. * The Mindweaver: Deity of the Hive Plane. Patron of psionic creatures and illithids. * The Mistress: Deity of the Shadow Plane. Patron of shadow creatures and some thieves. * Valdric Teztine: Deity of the Plane of Glory. Patron of city dwarves and those who seek fame. * Xylmus: Deity of the Plane of Chaos. Patron of goblinoids and other chaotic creatures. * Zephyr Spearwind: Deity of the Air Plane. Patron of winged creatures, slaves, nomads, and some half-elves.